


От любви до любви через пропасть мост (осталось его пройти)

by WTF Dragon Age 2021 (Dragon_Age_World)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Pre-Canon, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29046882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_Age_World/pseuds/WTF%20Dragon%20Age%202021
Summary: О, милая, милая Бриала!
Relationships: Briala/Celene Valmont
Kudos: 5
Collections: Dragon Age WTF 2021, Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	От любви до любви через пропасть мост (осталось его пройти)

В Халамширале закаты бледны и скорбны.  
Спальни еще не согрелись чужим присутствием, терпкий чай обжигает язык, не по-летнему прохладный ветер приносит с собой сладость магнолий и вспышки грубого смеха откуда-то с конюшен.  
Бриала стоит у окна, волосы рассыпаются по плечам.

— О чем думаешь?  
— Мне нравится вид, — отвечает она, и в словах ее не прячется никакого намека: Зимний дворец и правда прекрасен. Стены его обвивает жимолость, а на окраинах идеального сада сквозь розы пробивается крапива: оплошность слуг, которая погубит Селину, узнай о ней кто еще, но гостей в Зимнем дворце не было уже так давно.   
Она позволяет себе эту слабость, и по нехоженым тропинкам проскальзывает к сорнякам. Есть что-то щемяще прекрасное в этой небрежности, и она надеется, что слуги ещё долго не будут ее замечать.

Это ее маленький секрет.

Они встречаются там иногда с Бриалой. Старую беседку почти не различить за темными листьями винограда, они прячутся за колоннами и давят ребяческие смешки в смазанных поцелуях. Опасно, но слуги сюда не заходят, а сердце бьётся так спешно, что почти заглушает горькие мысли.

О, милая, милая Бриала!

Она засыпает, прильнув доверчиво к императрице, а Селина задыхается. Почему-то ночами оправдания не работают. Высокие потолки утопают в темноте, за окном истошно кричит козодой и клонится к лесу луна. И нет никаких срочных дел, нет Игры, нет ничего, что могло бы отвлечь от сожалений и лжи.

Ты убийца, Селина.

Ты предательница, Селина.

Ночами не выходит утешить себя тем, что они в Орлее.  
А утром Бриала просыпается, сонная улыбка на ее губах, солнце путается в растрепанных кудрях — и Селина целует ее, отчаянно, горько, пока внутри все горит и узлом скручивается: обманщица, лгунья, паршивка, как смеешь ты. 

Селина утешается в чужих объятиях, Селина целует руки и шепчет несвязно.  
“Я постараюсь сделать все, что в моих силах, чтобы улучшить положение эльфов,” — и она верит, что этих обещаний хватит, чтобы искупить все “прости”, что она замолчала.

Но ее сил недостаточно.  
Ее обещания уже ей самой кажутся пустыми, и в глаза Бриале она иной раз с трудом смотрит, но — она императрица. Она императрица в Орлее, и каждый шаг ее должен быть выверен.  
Иначе — яд в чае, клинок в спине, неужели Ее Величество думала, будто может старые порядки менять, как взбредет в ее светлую голову? 

Бриала следит за ее неверными шагами. Селине от стыда становится горько и жарко.  
Она должна быть осторожной, она помнит. Если она не будет осторожной, Орлей вспыхнет, точно сухое поле, и на троне вместо нее окажется кто-нибудь вроде Гаспара, и никому так лучше не станет.

Оправдания и отговорки.

Селина прячется в руках Бриалы. Небо над зимним дворцом начинает темнеть.  
— Нездоровится?  
— Устала, — почти не врет в ответ.

Милая, милая Бриала!  
Как хотела бы Селина любить ее больше трона и больше собственной жизни.

Но сердце императрицы оковано железными обручами.


End file.
